Fools Fall In Love
by afullmargin
Summary: M/M. It takes a very special person to convince Face to settle down – it just happens Murdock's very special.


**Rating**: Teen

**Notes**: Pure and unadulterated fluff, schmoop and cheez. Seriously, don't go in expecting any kind of plot or anything. Written because Gypsyjr & I required a massive fluff injection. Also, my first time tackling TV-verse! So, there's that. Timeline is a bit fuzzy, but thinking a year or two post-series. Songs used are; "Can't Help Falling In Love" and "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You" as recorded by Elvis Presley.

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.

**Written**: 2/2013

* * *

They're in the middle of nowhere in Northern California – a long dirt road and three or four wrong turns away from rest of the world staying in a cabin that Murdock's pretty sure Face doesn't have the keys to. The mantle on the fireplace has pictures of an older couple and their grown kids that sure look awful nice, though so it's probably all right that they're spending the weekend shacked up there.

They have their own dock that hangs out over the lake and it's sunny enough that they've both gravitated there in their moment of repose. Murdock sitting in a lawn chair that's seen better days with a fishing pole halfheartedly tucked into a notch on the chair with his cap pulled down over his eyes, blissfully napping while Face caught a few early-afternoon rays in his speedo on the bare wood of the dock.

Something wakes him and Murdock sits bolt upright, not sure if Billy's stirring under his feet or some hapless fish has managed to find his unbaited hook, only that the world's gone topsy-turvy on him again and somehow the chair is bits of metal and woven strips underneath him and he's eye to eye with his Beauty.

Not sleeping, of course, merely smiling and laughing under his breath. "Told you that chair was done for," he says, his soft lips smiling just for him.

"I think I got a fish," he says, sitting up to find his pole floating in the lake. "Aw, nuts… Billy must've scared 'im off."

Face quirks an eyebrow, innocently. "What, this Billy?" He points at the empty spot between them and then reaches over to tenderly stroke a dog that isn't really there. "No way, he's been curled up snoozing the whole time… haven't you boy?"

"I think you two are in league together with the chair to make sure I don't catch anything." He pouts, slipping into an inexplicably Austrian accent. "You both enjoy when I look like a fool."

He wouldn't lie, not to Murdock anyway… at least not often… so he only grins and shakes his head, scratching Billy's ears a little harder. When Murdock lays back down on the busted chair, then wiggles closer – pushing aside a bent aluminum bar – he says; "It's not so bad down here anyway."

"Mmm…" Murdock considers the thought, then strokes down the invisible mutt's back to scratch his hindquarters right where he likes it best. "He's been acting out again; I don't think he's used to having two Dads."

"That's crazy," Face replies, knowing full and well it's not nearly as crazy as talking about a dog that isn't really there as though it were a child. "I think he just misses the hospital."

"Yeah… I guess the great outdoors are a big change from the white walls and linoleum." He moves his hand until their fingers find each other and he strokes hesitantly over an old scar on his lover's knuckles. Flawless skin met plate glass to make a bloody bandage and a new badge.

"It's good for a dog to get out in the sun," he turns his hand and lets Murdock clasp it, resting on the warm wood. "Good for us too."

The thought worms into his brain, like they do, curled up all nice and snuggly in the sun like a proper family and all. When Face lets go to roll onto his belly and let the sun kiss his back, Murdock says; "We should get married or somethin', I don't like him goin' on thinking we're just real close roomates."

He laughs, but eventually turns his head to see the most earnest face peeking out from under his cap and the collar of his shirt that he can't help but warm to the thought. If he was going to get married, it may as well be one that isn't legally recognized in any capacity. "I'm pretty sure he understands more than you give him credit for."

Murdock considers it and half-shrugs, "Hey boy…" he grins, patting the dog's head to rouse him; "go catch a big fat rabbit." And after a moment, Face barely stifling his amusement, he pushes closer and murmurs; "Now that we're alone…"

"Nice and alone," Face purrs, brushing a kiss against Murdock's cheek and then another to the corner of his mouth.

But, Murdock has other things on his mind. "He deserves to have a family… he'll be gone soon and we should make it right for him."

"He's already got a family," Face protests, albeit weakly, resting his head in the crook of Murdock's elbow. "You and me and Hannibal and BA too."

"Ain't the same. And… what about the puppies?"

"Puppies?" Face's eyebrow quirks again, briefly. I didn't know he was due."

Murdock's lips twist into a lopsided grin and he says; "No… silly. Amy's pretty little collie's got about three weeks. Told her if any of 'em look like Billy we'll give 'em a good home."

Face was pretty sure those particular puppies would look a good deal more like the mutt that lived up the street, but he wasn't about to break the delusion – it was harmless and more or less endearing. "I don't think our landlord would appreciate us having more than one dog."

Murdock's grin fades and he replies; "We can hide 'em real good and then maybe look at a little place like the one in Indio with the little yard and the garden."

"The one that got blown up?"

"Well, a little less exploded… but yeah, just like that."

It's wistful, at best, but in a way Face can understand where he's coming from. They've been slowing down a little over the last year, and while the team will always be together he's spending a little more time in Los Angeles and even thinking about a real job and Murdock's been spending enough time out of the hospital and at his little apartment that it's become theirs slowly but surely. He wouldn't say 'settled down', but it's kind of cozy. Not bad, really. "I'll think about it," he answers after a long moment, and then reaches above his head to grab a bottle of tanning lotion; "do my back?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Murdock grins, placated with the response and ready to let his brain move on to thinking more about the way his hands look pushing across his partner's skin.

Two months later, Face is back at the VA hospital in a white coat and spectacles – Doctor Gregory, visiting psychiatrist from Penn State – late at night to check in on his favorite patient… his only patient. It's getting more risky to drop in each time he does, but it's been weeks since they've seen each other and try as he might Murdock's gotten under his skin just like he always feared after they came back from the war.

"Doctor?" Murdock asks weakly, peering up from the cot with a dazed, sleepy smile. "Took my pills, promise… scout's honor…"

"You were never a scout." Face replies, pulling a chair close to sit beside him before turning on a dim reading light. "And if you took your pills you wouldn't have heard me come in."

His smiles, tongue darting out to wet his lips before he whispers the name that's been weighing on his mind ever since he checked in.

"It's me…" Face whispers, leaning in to kiss him before finding the lined wrist cuff and opening the buckle. "Heard there was some trouble at dinner."

"Nurse knows I don't like broccoli… like eatin' little trees…"

"You broke a chair over a table." He chuckles, watching as Murdock opens the other side but leaves his ankles bound.

"Didn't mean to. I was provoked. Wouldn't even give me anything to hide it in."

When Murdock settles back in against his pillows, Face quietly strokes his hair – tracing a lazy curl around his ear until he relaxes. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," he murmurs, nearly asleep from the gentle rhythm of his lover's touch. "How're Billy and the girls?"

Ahh, right… the girls. Twin puppies from a litter that came out part collie, part mutt down the street and part hallucination. "They're good – they've taken a shine to BA. They're, uh… at the garage with him tonight."

Murdock smiles and giggles, nuzzling up against Face's hand. "Knew they'd like him, under them surly overalls he ain't nothin' but a big ole teddy bear."

Stifling his laugh, Face shakes his head and pushes on with what he'd come to say in the first place. "We're going to be doing a job in Vegas, leaving tonight."

"I love Vegas!"

"Well… that's what I sort of came here to talk to you about," he says carefully, quick to add; "in three days you'll need to break out."

Murdock's brow wrinkles, trying to puzzle out the request on a sleepy fried brain. "I'm not goin' with you?"

"It's all right," Face's hand rests against the top of his head, letting his thumb drag over his scalp; "you're meeting me there after we take care of a little… rat problem."

He sighs, pouting minimally; he didn't like it when he was left out of the good part. Still, Vegas. "Boss need me for cleanup duty?"

Face shakes his head and sits back in his chair, simply looking at him for a long moment. He'd been debating it since they left the lake, even more since he had the joy of another talk about Murdock going back to the loony bin for a little while when he stopped sleeping again. They take care of each other, that's where the whole thing started really, and if making it more official than his own dresser drawers and a stale box of Crunchberries on top of the fridge is what'll make him happy then maybe he could give him that much. Besides, he tells himself, it's not like it's ever going to be legally binding. "I thought you might want to see Wayne Newton." It's not what he means to say, but it's what rolls off his tongue so he goes along with it.

Slowly, the sleepy smile returns. "You always know what to say."

His head lowers and he looks away, his free hand wrapping around the small square box in his pocket. Even in the middle of the night, where nobody could ever know it even happened, he can't bring himself to do it. Instead, he replies; "You, I guess I do." Or so it would always seem.

"Somethin' on your mind, sweet heart?" Murdock drawls, reaching up to grasp his hand and drag it down onto his chest, fingers comfortably twined.

He'd gotten used to the pet names, the easy way that Murdock transitioned into whatever they'd become over the years, but could never get used to how good the simplest shows of affection felt. It was just so damn easy for him not to care about anything outside the moment. "No, nothing. Just… thinking."

His Austrian accent returned; "Perhaps if you unburdened your mind, you might get to the crux of your problem."

Face smiled again, shaking his head. "Murdock…" he started, not even sure where his tongue was going, there were a hundred ways he could say it, if only the words would find him like they should. Instead, it turned toward the operation and not the reason for it; "I've got your plane ticket right here and the room number where I'll be at the Aladdin." Maybe it's better this way, he thought as he brushed his fingers over the soft velvet in his pocket – retrieving the ticket and slip of paper, if I can't do it then he'll never know it was even a possibility. "Make sure to bring your good suit."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Newton," Murdock grins, lifting their joined hands to kiss Face's palm.

"Right," he nods, tucking the ticket into a worn comic book on Murdock's bedside table. "I'll see you in a few days, all right?"

"I'll sure miss you." He knows it's been weeks since they've seen each other, the little black tic marks on his calendar get darker every day, but just knowing it won't be much longer makes it feel worse.

Face won't have time to miss him, not when he's got documents to make happen and a the high likelihood of ending up with a gun in his face – no less he replies; "Me too."

With a gentle kiss goodnight, he takes his time refastening the buckles – holding back a joke about the kinky undertones of being the one to strap him back down – and then goes back to Hannibal and BA in the van with their knowing looks that see right through him.

"Vegas." Murdock grins, letting his brain mull over thoughts of the strip and showgirls and the whirr of a roulette wheel. "Viva… Las Vegas…"

If he could, H.M. Murdock would be late to his own funeral – as it is he's merely riding awfully close to being late for his own wedding. Not that he knows that he is, of course, mostly because he's still under the impression they're going to see Wayne Newton at Caesar's Palace and the only time Face had really had to tell him otherwise was long gone.

"Murdock!" He sighs loudly, pounding on the bathroom door; "Come on, the car is here! We have to go now or we're going to be late."

"Can't rush perfection, Sugarplum," he calls back, turning to flash Face a broad smile when he forces open the door. "Sorry, 'm still working on my bow tie – haven't tied one in ages."

He bought the tie, knowing that even if Murdock did remember his suit – which he did – he'd inevitably forget a tie – which he did, but he didn't think ahead enough to just get a clip-on. So, doing the only natural thing to do, he shakes his head and gestures for him to come closer as the door buzzes again. "They won't wait much longer…"

"I can't believe you hired a car for that short little trip…" Murdock giggles as Face loops it around his collar and quickly loops the thin fabric.

Concentrating on the tie, Face doesn't respond right away – but when he does it's the closest thing to an outright lie he's told through the whole thing. "It's sort of our vacation, you know… I thought we should do something special."

When Face's hands pull away the bowtie is centered with perfection, Murdock loops an arm around his waist and pulls him close for a kiss – the warm moment broken by the blaring of a car horn. "You're here, ain't ya? Don't get more special than that."

He knows he's grinning like a fool, the day before when Hannibal and BA left town he spent most of the afternoon tracking down an ordained Elvis impersonator that didn't act like he was crazy for having a commitment ceremony with someone he couldn't legally be married to AND didn't look at him like he was with the freak show. "We'll see about that," he murmurs, taking Murdock's hand to pull him toward the door; "Come on now, we gotta get down there before the carriage turns back into a pumpkin."

And what a carriage it was… Murdock stopps at the valet stand, mouth agape as he stares at the machine. "Fifty-five Cadillac… oh, baby…" he murmurs, approaching slowly and with obvious appreciation of her baby pink paint and white hard top. "The King would be proud of your ride, sir." He looks at the tuxedoed driver with a wide grin, "You're a hero."

"Just get in!" Face laughs, pushing him toward the open rear door and then sliding in beside him. "Now, uh… Murdock…" he stammers as the driver starts the car and takes her to the end of the drive. "There's something we need to talk about."

"He's goin' the wrong way…" Murdock frowns, "Driver! You're goin' the wrong way, man…"

"You're fine!" Face calls back grabbing Murdock's hand and squeezing it tight. "We're, uh… we're not going to see Wayne Newton."

His face melts into an empty-eyed frown, confused and clearly upset at the turn of events. "We ain't? But I thought…"

"We're going somewhere special, it's a surprise."

"Surprise?" He perks up slightly, returning the tight squeeze. "What kind of surprise?"

"That'd be telling now, wouldn't it?" Face smiles, working the same charm he'd managed a million times before. He reaches into his suit pocket and unwraps the black silk tie he'd nestled in beside the box of rings and lets go of his lover's hand. "I'm gonna have to put a blindfold on you, but I promise I'll be right beside you the whole time."

He swallows hard, he'd never liked not being able to see… but if there was anyone he ever could trust it was Face. "You gonna hold my hand?"

"I won't let go," he lifts the blindfold and warms when Murdock turns toward him in the wide leather seat; "promise."

When they get out of the car it's only a few uneasy feet to the steps on the red velvet carpet to the little Cupid's chapel and Face has to force himself not to have cold feet. "Almost there, no peeking."

"I'm not peekin'." Murdock mutters with an uneasy chuckle, clutching at Face's sweaty hand as he's led up two short stairs. He hears double doors opening, and then the familiar strains of the King himself singing one of his favorite songs.

_Wise men say… only fools rush in…_

"Almost there…"

"Aww, I know where we are!" Murdock grins madly, "It's that Elvis tour, innit? I always wanted to go on one of those…"

_Like a river flows surely to the sea… Darling so it goes… Some things are meant to be…_

"Not quite…" Face breathes, his cheeks flushing hot as he barely glances up at the white and gold jumpsuit and sunglasses peering out from under the impersonator's perfectly coiffed wig. Can't back out now, he thinks, his pulse racing as he unties the blindfold and lets it drop before the altar. "I, uh… I probably should have asked first but uh…"

_Take my hand, take my whole life too… For I can't help falling in love with you…_

Realization comes pretty quickly, the fancy set up – Elvis with a big old Bible in front of him like a preacher, white and pink roses and big red hearts with cupids all over the place. "You wanna get married?" He grins even wider.

Face nods slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat before her answers; "Yeah, I uh… I think I do."

If smiles any bigger, he's pretty sure his whole face'll crack open and Murdock takes off his cap, clutching it to his chest before dropping it on top of the blindfold as the photographer snaps the first picture of them together. "I always wanted an Elvis wedding…"

"Only the best," Face murmurs, looking up when the impersonator clears his throat, dark glasses peering down at them. "Oh, right… sorry, we're a little late."

"You sure you wanna do this, kid?" A reasonable imitation of the King's voice asks, dark eyebrow arched over his shades.

Murdock takes both of his hands, folding them into his own with an easy and understanding smile. "I understand if you can't… I mean, you went through all this trouble just for me and I'm happy just like it is."

"Let's just do this before I get cold feet." He laughs nervously, dropping his left hand back down to trace over the box in his pocket.

"All righty, then." Elvis grins, opening up his Bible to look over the script hastily scribbled on notecards. "The hunka-hunka burnin' love by your side, he's gonna be your man forever. You're gonna look to each other for comfort, support, love, understanding, encouragement and protection. Don't you ever be cruel to heart that's true and never take him for granted."

He's been to enough weddings to know the routine, but it still feels foreign to nod his own head and stammer; "T… today I pledge to be with you always through all of life's funny surprises." He laughs again, looking Murdock straight in his sweet, crazy eyes. "I'll stand by you in good times and bad, rich or poor as long as we both shall live." Dizziness threatens to overtake him, his knees locking as his fingers tighten on Murdock's hand and the box, but he manages to keep himself together.

A small, happy sound escapes Murdock's throat and he murmurs; "I'd, uh… I'd like to say my own vows, sir."

An amused smile creases Elvis' lips and his jumpsuit's fringe sways when he shrugs; "Well, say what's on your heart, then."

"Right." Murdock replies, confidently giving Face's hand another tight squeeze. "I, uh… I guess I always thought I'd settle down with the whole wife an' house an' a couple dogs and few little rugrats watchin' Saturday mornin' cartoons in our underoos." He giggles, looking down at his hands as he pulls what sounds right of his racing thoughts. "After the war, I guess things just weren't right anymore." He shrugs, almost unnerved not to feel the weight of his bomber jacket on his arms. "But it was always all right 'cus I had the best friends a guy could ever want."

He pauses, trying to sort himself out again as leans in closer, but before he's interrupted he continues on; "I dunno when it happened but next thing I knew I was head over heels for ya… and when things got close I told m'self I'm not crazy enough to let you go. No… no matter how many women came an' went, it was always you and me and the guys and I always want it to be. And I love you man like peanut butter loves jelly… like Barney loves Betty and even like Elvis loves his bride Priscilla…"

"Murdock…" Face mutters, raising both eyebrows, urging him to get on with it.

Murdock nods, looking back into his eyes with a wide grin; "I'll always stand by you, in rain or shine come explosions or gunfire… I'll be there to fly you off into the sunset on wings of love!"

Elvis stifles a laugh into a rhinestone studded handkerchief and then clears his throat to stop him before he continues; "The rings?"

"Right here," Face says as calmly as he can manage, hand shaking when he removes the box and opens the top to reveal to plain gold bands he'd been holding onto over a month.

"Very nice… could've sprung for some stones…" Elvis grinned, and then nodded; "Anyway, you two hound dogs repeat after me. This ring, which has no beginning and no end, stands for the love and trust between us. May it's presence on your finger remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your hand as a sign of the promise I'm making today."

Clutching one thin band, Face's fingers manage to still as his partner holds his hand out, fingers splayed and he nearly whispers the vow. "I mean it," he says a little louder when the ring sits down perfectly around Murdock's finger; "always."

It was Murdock's turn to swallow the lump in his throat, wide-eyed with innocence as he repeats Elvis' words and then the one word he means more than anything he's ever said in his life. "Always."

For a moment, even Elvis is reverently silent – stuck in the glow. Then the music starts and he snaps back to his role. "By the limited powers vested in me by Cupid's Chapel, Las Vegas Nevada, I declare you committed husband and… uh… husband."

_Ev'ry time that you're near… All my cares disappear… Darling, you're all that I'm living for… I want you, I need you, I love you… More and more_

Murdock giggles; "This is so much better than the last time I was declared and committed…"

_I thought I could live without romance … Before you came to me… But now I know that… I will go on loving you eternally…_

He's still shaking, it's really happening… and he's the closest he'll ever come to a real marriage to someone he'd have never thought he'd truly love even five years ago. Pushing back a laugh, Face says; "In all fairness, that was a psychiatric hospital."

"You can kiss him now." Elvis interjects, smiling broadly.

They lean together, equally, with a small but passionate pressing of lips – broken only by the sudden explosion of rice pelting them both. "Hey! Lighten up a little on that toss…" Face mutters, looking up when he hears the familiar clink of a zippo and smells the tang of a cigar when Elvis lights up. "I… uh…"

"You could have invited us, fool!" BA frowns, tossing another handful into Murdock's hair.

Laughing, Murdock shook his head; "He didn't even invite me and I'm the bride!"

"Guys…" Face stammers, blushing bright pink around the ears and without a single thing to save him. "This is… uh…"

"Awkward," Hannibal grins around the thick cigar, "and beautiful."

Face watches as Elvis removes his wig and rests the sunglasses on his open Bible – grinning ear to ear. "How'd you know?"

"Billy's no good at keeping secrets." Hannibal shrugs, gesturing at the floor beside BA as he puts down the pink and white basket of rice – looking somewhat out of place in his sleeveless t-shirt and overalls.

"Billy!" Murdock cries, kneeling down to take the pooch into his arms as he scratches at his invisible ears. "I was hopin' you and the girls could see your daddies' happy day…"

Rubbing his face with both hands, hiding as best as he could caught in the act, Face mutters; "This isn't happening…"

Drawing heavily on his cigar, Hannibal rolls the shoulders of his jumpsuit and replies; "I do love it when a plan comes together."


End file.
